


I Almost Lost You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, F/F, F/M, F1 Racing, Kara and Alex are mentioned, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're an F1 racer, what happens when you meet Lena Luthor?





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had been an F1 driver since you were 18, you had been discovered not to long after your first race that you had participated in, it was a smaller race but you had wanted to prove to people that you could do it and you did, got first and everything. When you turned 23, you were in the big leagues and on the Red Bull Racing team until you met Lena Luthor when one of your races had ended up in National City.

Lena had been dragged there by Kara and Alex, mostly Kara since she thought she needed to get out of the office and actually have some fun. The two of you ended up meeting after you had won your race and you were heading to the bathroom, you having accidentally crashed into her when you were taking your helmet off “I’m so sorry” you apologized, helping her up and she gave you a small smile “No worries, it was an accident” Lena said, giving you a small smile and taking your offered hand “Lena Luthor” she said, giving you a bright smile “Y/N Y/L/N” you replied, returning her smile and after that you guys just hit it off.

Now, a year later, you were getting ready for your biggest race yet, one that could potentially change your entire career “You’re going to do great, babe” Lena smiled, sitting down next to you on the couch since the two of you were relaxing in the trailer that your team had brought your car in like you usually did before a race “I hope so… This race could make or break me” you said, letting out a small breath as you felt Lena press a kiss to your neck after she rested her head on your shoulder “I know, but just think of this like any other race… I’ll be cheering you on, just like so many of your fans” Lena said, resting her hand on your leg and you smiled before placing your hand on top of hers, lacing your fingers together and the two of you content to sit in silence until you heard your manager call you “Time to go” you said, standing up and helping her up as you grabbed your helmet “Good luck” Lena said, smiling at you and you smiled back “ Thank you, I love you” you said, not even thinking twice on it as you pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping out of the trailer while Lena stood there frozen, that having been the first time either of you said those three words.

When you got to your car, you froze since you had just realized what you had told Lena a moment before “Oh man” you said, rubbing your face some as you thought it over, you really did mean it but you were starting to kind of regret it since you thought she might’ve not felt the same, jumping when someone came up and smacked your shoulder “Get ready” your manager said, giving you a small smile as you nodded and pulled your helmet on before getting in your car as you tried to calm yourself down “Think abut it later, you have a race to win” you muttered to yourself before going to the starting line.

It all happened so fast, one moment you were rounding a corner and the next your car had somehow managed to go up and airborne, you not even able to react as your car flew and slammed into the fence of the race track, landing upside-down and you sitting there, dazed. Barely registering the fact that a piece of the fence had lodged itself in your shoulder until someone was unhooking you from your seat and carefully pulling you out, you letting out a pained scream as they jostled your shoulder “I’m sorry I’m sorry” they apologized, helping you lay down and you not fully able to recognize who it was as you heard people running, whether it was to you or away you couldn’t tell until you saw those piercing green eyes looking at you from above “Stay with me, baby… You’re going to be okay” she said, you barely hearing it since it sounded like you were under water until you couldn’t hear her anymore and slipped out of consciousness.

After about a week, you slowly started to come to and blinked some, you looked around some to try to get your bearings and realized shortly after seeing the white walls and hearing the beeping of machines that you were in the hospital, everything coming flooding back to you at once as you let out a shaky breath and realizing then that there was a pressure on your stomach and hand when you tried to shift, looking over you saw the dark hair of the women you loved and smiled some, lifting your other hand and placing it gently on her head, running your fingers through it.

Lena slowly started to stir when she felt something messing with her hair and slowly sat up, blinking a bit before focusing on E/C eyes which caused her to jump up and sit on the edge of the bed before she gently cupped your face “You’re okay” she whispered, tears starting to fall and looking at you as she touched every part of you she could to make sure you were actually there and that she wasn’t seeing things “I’m fine… I hurt a bit, but I’m okay” you assured her, smiling at her and catching one of her hands before bringing it up to your lips and pressing a kiss to each knuckle “I love you” she said, her voice cracking as she tried to keep herself from bursting into tears and you smiled “I love you too” you said, smiling at her and leaning forward to kiss her before she pulled back just before your lips could touch hers “I’m sorry I didn’t say it before the race, I wish I would’ve because I almost lost you-“ Lena said until you pressed a finger to her lips, effectively hushing her “It’s okay, I didn’t even know I said it until I got to my car… I love you, so much” you said, giving her a small smile and she returned it, letting out a watery chuckle “I love you too” she said, capturing your lips with hers, you melting into the kiss and knowing that no matter what, you would always love Lena.


End file.
